Shayne Topp
Shayne Topp, (born September 14, 1991), is an American actor and was a regular recurring cast member of 'So Random' back in 2011-2012. He played the role of Shayne Zabo as well as many other characters such as: Jack Sparrow, Harry Potter, Pat (from wheel of fortune), Mr. Goodman, an anime brother and many more. Now, he is a regular Smosh cast member. He made his first appearance in the 'Smosh Summer Games' as part of the race committee in mid-2015 and made his first Friday episode appearance in Every Snapchat Ever. He is now a part of the 'Smosh Squad' with Courtney Miller, Noah Grossman, Olivia Sui and Keith Leak Jr. Outside of So Random and Smosh, he's played roles in movies such as, 'Dear Lemon Lima", "Moonpie" and "Hi,'Lillian". He has also played one-appearance roles in various Nickelodeon shows. Roles- * He also plays Taylor Halsted in "I Lock the Door Upon Myself",'' Season 4, Episode 3 of ''Switched at Birth. * Shayne plays Philip Brownley in the iCarly episode "iMight Switch Schools". * Shayne also played Vance Anderson on Sam and Cat in the episode "#StuckInABox". * He also plays Dennis in the Henry Danger episode "Captain Jerk". (This is also the most recent role he has played outside of Smosh) * Shayne has appeared on a YouTube series called "Astrid Clover" made by Allisyn Ashley Arm, former "So Random" co-star. * He appeared on one of many short films called," Boys On Film 14: Worlds Collide" in the segment, "The Violation". * Shayne had the role of Dylan Conti in the movie "A Sort Of Homecoming", which also starred Laura Morano. * He played John Paul in the film "Moonpie". * He also played Phillip Gregory in the film "Dear Lemon Lima". * Shayne took the role of Ian in an episode of "Love Bites". * He also played Cory in "All Kids Count". * He had a one off appearance as Steve in "Fred: The Show". * Shayne is in the recurring cast of the YouTube channel "Smosh". He writes some sketches for the main channel videos as well as acts in them, but also is seen a lot in the 2nd channel, with the rest of the Smosh Squad. He has also appeared multiple times of Smosh Games and SGA Live! * Shayne played Shayne Zabo in "So Random!" throughout the series. * He played Dylan in "Hi, Lillian". * He appeared in on the YouTube channel: AwesomenessTV in one of their sketches. * In a short film called "First", he played a character called Rick. * He was also in episode 2 of a YouTube series, made by Jennette McCurdy, called "What's next for Sarah?" where he playes Chad. * Finally, he was in a short film called, "Re-Writes". * I watch smosh and I cant believe what I'm seeing lol Trivia- * His roles on So Random include: Mr Goodman, Jack Sparrow, Pat (from wheel of fortune), Harry Potter, Billy (from the pant sagging sketch), the rapper (from Mc Grammar), an anime brother and many more. * He is shipped with multiple people in Smosh, but none more than Courtney. Their ship name is Shourtney or Shayney. * Before Smosh, he knew Noah Grossman, (fellow Smosh Squad member) as they both went to the Laura Morano's mom's (ie. Ellen Morano's) acting class. * As he couldn't find much work in LA, he was about to move away but was convinced by Noah to stay and do the Smosh audition